Frosting on the Cake
by KitoH
Summary: All Jack wanted was to have happiness with him on his special day. (Part of J.A.C.K series)
1. Today's the Day

Jack Frost refused to cry.

He didn't cry when a person walked through him.

He didn't cry when he spoke to MiM without receiving a reply.

He didn't cry when Pitch Black snapped his staff and chucked him into a ravine.

He didn't cry when Sandy was 'killed'.

He didn't cry when he finally became a Guardian.

He couldn't cry.

He wouldn't cry.

But his heart cried.

His heart had cried when a person had walked through him.

His heart had cried when he spoke to MiM without receiving a reply.

His heart had cried when Pitch Black had snapped his staff and chucked him into a ravine.

His heart had cried when Sandy was 'killed'.

His heart had cried when he finally became a Guardian.

His heart could cry.

His heart would cry.

And after today's events. He thought he might finally cry with it.

* * *

It was a cold morning. The type of morning the youngest Guardian loved waking up to. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and eagerly flew up to his calendar. Upon seeing the date he leaped for joy. Once he became a Guardian, he had counted down the days. Today was the day. He grabbed his staff and stood in front of the mirror. However instead of combing his hair, he ruffled it up so it was messier than upon his awakening. He raced to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He looked out the bathroom window and sighed in relief when he noticed the Guardian of Memories wasn't there. He then tapped his teeth with his staff and they instantly became a sparkling white. And Tooth always wondered why his teeth were so white. Making sure his hair still classified as a white birds nest, he careered out of the room to see what would hd open on this special day. The boy was blissfully unaware of the heartache that would follow.


	2. Sparkling

He flew rapidly down the corridors towards North's workshop, only stopping to grabbed some unlicked cookies and to greet Phil. When Jack reached the door he timidly opened the door. A huge contrast to his earlier excitement. But to his disappointment there was not a soul there. 'Maybe they're doing it at another Guardian's place."

* * *

He returned to his room at the Pole later upset. He had gone to the homes of the Guardians, but found their homes to be devoid of the Guardians. He sat on his bed and wondered if they even knew it was today. Jack smiled. Yeah. They probably got the days mixed up.

He flew into the globe room. The only room he hadn't checked. The globe sparkled five different colours. They thought maybe the golden lights were slightly too vague. For example there was a light for every child that belived one of them. So all could believe in North, for example, and the Guardians would be none the wiser. So they had changed it. Now the blue lights represented children who believed in Jack, purple for Bunnymund, gold for Sandy, green for North and pink for Tooth. So instead of looking like it had been decorated like a Christmas tree, the globe sparkled, proudly displaying the believers.

Jack smiled as he saw more and more blue lights appear upon the globe. More lights meant more believers. He tapped the globe with the tip of his staff. Upon contact the thousands of colourful lights disappeared and were replaced by 5 lights. One blue, one purple, one pink, one gold and one green. The blue light showed were Jack was. The other 4 were close together located in the Himalayas.

Jack face palmed himself. "Of course. The Secret HideOut. Why didn't I think of it before?" And he zoomed off.

* * *

He arrived at the vast mountains in no time and immediately flew to the highest peak. He tapped a specific rock twice and whispered 'Fun.' The tip of the mountain disappeared leaving a large black hole in it's place. Jack jumped in.


	3. Mouse By a Cheese Trap

**Guest- "you and your smug Chat icon and your creative pun of a title (that i just now realized was a pun)**

 _Good, right? So, do u like Miraculous?_

* * *

Jack screamed in laughter. No matter how hard it was to get there, the half a mile long slide would always make the journey worth it. Colourful lights illuminated the tunnel. Images dictating the Guardians' past shone brighter than ever.

Unfortunately as all good things come to end, so did the tunnel. Jack breathed out and chuckled. No matter how many times he did that it would NEVER get old. Before he became a Guardian, he used to break in just to slide down the slide. He looked up to be greeted with 3 surprised Guardians and 1 annoyed Guardian.

"Hey, North. And Tooth. And Sandy. And Cottontail." Jack said the last sentence with a competitive grin in a certain Pooka's face.

"My name is NOT Cottontail. Get it right, Frostbite."

"I will avoid calling you your real name as you continue to call me Frostbite. So stop it or bare it Joey."

"I am THIS close to strangling you."

"Awww. Love you too, Kangaroo."

Bunny was fuming. Sandman couldn't help himself. He made his dreamsand puff out from behind the oversized rabbit. It looked like golden smoke coming from his ears. Fortunately North took that as a sign to step in.

"Now, now. No needing for the anger. Jack is just a mouse by a cheese trap."

Tooth mumbled in the background as that being an 'irrelevant metaphor.'

"Well this mouse needs to scram."

"You guys know 'the mouse' is standing right here!"

"Ja. But this mouse will be wanting the cheese before making his way to home." And the conversation between the cookie-consuming man and oversized rabbit continued as if the boy hadn't interrupted in the first place.

"Okay, boys enough." Tooth looked over only to see them getting off subject.

"That is yet another reason. Why Christmas is better than Easter!"

"A giant tree in your living room! Easter means spring. Spring means trees everywhere. No need for them to dominate the room."

"I thought we were talking about why I bothered coming here in the first place."

"But it is not just a tree. It is covered in decorations."

"Spring flowers are decoration enough."

"Hey! What happened to the whole 'mouse by a cheese trap' concept!"

Tooth shouted, "Be quiet!" Silence fell. "Thank you. We should be asking Jack why he is here."

Jack face donned an embarrassed look. "Well...um...you see I..I...hi?"

Bunnymund adopted a fierce expression. "Get out."

Embarrassment turned to the competitive face Jack had made when he had first called Bunnymund, 'Kangaroo.'

"Excuse me!?"

"Ya heard me Snowflake! Leave! Yar always being a neuisense. The less we see of you, the happier we are. So unless ya've got something special to tell us about, scram!"

And scram he did.


	4. Running

**Ayame Kitsune- Poor Jack! Seriously Bunny!? Seriously!**

 _Yeh Bunny! Watch the attitude!_

 **Guest 1- "do u like Miraculous?"**

 **is that even a question friend i aDORE Miraculous. it is the wholesome-est most cute frustrating convoluted, sweet thing.**

 **speaking of cute- the first part of this chapter. i was all, aww look at Jack having fun w the tunnel and Bunny & Jack doing their bro-slash-rival-typical bantering.  
but the last? part!? i cri.**

 _I know, I'm evil but tell me how much u love this story and my way with words :P_

 _Btw u should get an account so we can talk a bit more about Miraculous!_

 _I love their banter. I do it with my sister, but slightly more violent_

 **Guest2 - "I am this close to strangling you!"**

 **"Aww, love you too, Kangaroo."  
I laughed so hard because this would be their actual relationship.  
But then, then my heart was kicked. 'What are you doing here?' Ouch. Clearly Jack isn't really fitting in with the others a whole lot in general. I just wanna give him hugs.**

 _Awwww. Here I'll give you a hug 4 him. (Gives virtual hug)_

 _On with the show_

* * *

He ran.

He didn't bother flying.

He just ran.

He skidded down the mountains.

He jumped over several bushes.

He pounced over several animals he didn't recognised.

He just needed get away. He knew if the Pooka was in tight situation, it made him snap. He also knew Aster normally snapped at the white haired boy because it was more reasonable. More reasonable after the Easter of '68 on Easter Sunday.

But Jack knew Aster meant what he had said to the youngest Guardian. And Jack could tell that the other Guardians wanted him to leave. He knew they disapproved Aster's way of telling Jack get lost but he could see that they wished he wasn't there.

He had always thought of them being a big family. North being the father, Tooth being the mother, Sandy being the grandfather, Bunnymund being the older moody brother and himself as the younger, energetic, carefree brother. But now he was trying to avoid the urge to finally cry along with his heart.

Anger clouded his sight. He lashed out. Ice covered everything within a 2 mile radiance, something that had never happened. He was lucky he was in the mountains otherwise it would have been a problem to the humans. However, it was a problem for the other 4 Guardians. The ice had trapped them in the Secret HideOut.


	5. Edward Aster Bunnymund

"What was that!?"

Ice crackled over the exit and entrance of The Secret HideOut. They looked at the clear ice only to see it turn a shade of red mixed with a deep blue. When you think of anger you normally think of red, and when thinking about sadness it is normally blue. The ice was displaying Jack's feelings. The Guardians didn't have to say anything to know the others worked out why the ice was 2 different colours. Tooth turned on Bunny and started angrily scolding him like she was his mother.

Edward Aster Bunnymund! What was that for!? You know Jack takes stuff like that EXTREMELY seriously! Just because you are older, doesn't give you the right to practically chuck him out! And now look! We can't get out to get you to apologise because somehow the two ways out are covered in ice somehow displaying Jack's feelings!"

"Well, maybe it would be better like this! He honestly cannot appreciate what we're doing for him!"

"Jack is having no idea what we doing for him."

The Easter bunny and the tooth fairy tuned around and shouted simultaneously, "Shut your mouth/yapper North!"

They continued to argue and probably would of kept at it if Sandy did not grab their attention. He pointed to the ice which was slowly turning grey. Bunny saw this and immediately started trying to bash down the ice. The others saw what he was doing and started attacking the ice as well.

The wall crumbled to the ground and they immediately took of.

They arrived at the lake near the small town of Burgess to see no one their. Using his Dreamsand, Sandman gave out directions to his companions. They all headed their way.

Bunny saw found the winter spirit but before he could take another step he found himself at the mercy of the end of Jack Frost's staff. "What are you doing here!?"


	6. Tears Forever Concealed

**AyumeKitsune- Edward? And Bunny please THINK before you speak! I can't wait to see what happens next!**

 _Yep! Edward! I needed a first name for Bunny and that was the first one that came to mind!_

* * *

What are you doing here!?"

Bunnymund looked at the boy and noticed some differences. First his eyes had dulled to grey but were blazing in anger. His eyes shined with tears, that he always kept concealed. Second he was wearing an old brown cloak. It was in one piece, but it looked to be as old as the boy himself. His face dictated he wasn't happy with the rabbit's arrival. It reminded Aster of earlier when he had chased Jack away. His white hair was slicked backwards as if he had ran through all sorts of weather to get here. All in all, the boy was making Bunnymund regret his actions.

"Leave."

Bunny was startled. "What?"

"You heard me Kangaroo! Leave! I'm always being a nuisance. The less you see of me, the happier you lot are. You said so yourself. So unless you want me to start blurting out nonsense, scram!"

It took a minute for Bunnymund to realise what Jack had just done. He had reversed Bunny's earlier words and sent them back at the owner. And it tore the Pooka's heart to finally realise what his words had caused. It had caused Jack's world to crumble. It had caused Jack's belief of the Guardians to be crushed. It had caused discord inside Jack's mind. Because it hurt. It hurt the boy to believe he wasn't wanted by his fellow Guardians. Bunny realised if he didn't fix this soon the world would be devoid of Hope, Wonder, Memories, Dreams and Fun. But the worst part was Bunny would be the reason. "Listen, Jack. I just wanna..." Bunnymund was interrupted by Jack. The blue eyes boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head. His breathing and pulse had slowed down. Jackson Overland Frost was in a coma. But the Easter bunny didn't know what a coma was. "Jack? Jack!? JACK! Come on. Wake up. Just hear me out. This isn't funny. It's no time for jokes. Jack! Wait here. I'll get the others. He ran off as fast as possible. Maybe if he had turned around once he would of seen the 2 black figures. One resembling a horse, the other with glinting golden eyes...


	7. Ineventable

_**In Jack's mind**_

Jack was bantering with Bunnymund like normal.

"Do I look like a kangaroo to you?"

"That's what you are."

"No, I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny."

But before he could retort, the Pooka dissolved, and slender black figure black figure took his place. His hair was the darkest black. His skin was a silvery grey. And his eyes were gold filled with something that made Jack's back crawl. It was the nightmare King himself. Pitch Black was back!

"Hello, Frost. Surprised to see me so soon?"

"What are you doing here? We defeated you a few months back!"

One sinister smile and Jack felt the urge to run. But he couldn't he couldn't move them an inch. It was like the arrival of Pitch had scared him so much that he froze his own legs.

"Awwww. Looks like someone has cold feet." Jack scowled at the pun. He looked down and gasped upon seeing his feet were actually frozen. "So you figured some of it out. Now tell me. Where are we?"

Jack scrambled his memory and remembered falling unconscious. He whispered to himself more than Pitch. "It's a dream."

"Wrong. When have **I** been in a dream. No this is a nightmare. One you'll be living soon." Pitch disappeared, as did the ice. Jack put a hand in his pocket and felt something he hadn't seen in a while. He pulled it out frantically. He found his tooth box. He suddenly saw 4 different things at once. He saw the workshop at the Pole sinking without a snowflake to be seen. The snow had melted. Yetis and elves alike were drowning and when Jack tried to help them he couldn't. He saw the tooth palace completely reduced to ashes with the fairies burning along with it. He saw the Warren filled with dead plants and cracked eggs. Jack hesitated to turn to the last scene. When he did he felt the need to throw himself off a cliff. Sandman was once again being consumed by the nightmares again. But what hurt Jack the most was that he was standing right next to him but he couldn't help the silent man.

Jack screamed in denial, trying desperately to reach one of the scenes, ANY of the scenes, but to no avail. The scenes span around him as if taunting him. "No." He mumbled. "No. It's not true. It will never happen."

Pitch's voice came out of nowhere and declared, "It is true. It will happen. And you will be the reason why. Your fate is ineventable." The images spinners faster and faster with the word 'ineventable' echoing in his ears. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but found nothing. Then the images slowed down and replayed. It was Jack's worst nightmare.

* * *

 **In real life**

Pitch saw Jack's body start to twitch. He must of entered the nightmare. He signalled for the nightmare beside him to pick up the boy. They flew off with the thrashing boy, ignoring the shouts and threats of the rest of the Guardians. Bunny was too late.


	8. Blast from The Past

Bunny ran as fast as he could ignoring the voice in his head telling him he was being too rash. This whole situation was his fault. He is the one who sepent ages looking for the rest of the Guardians. He is the one who forced those cruel words on to Jack. He was the one who came up with the idea for the party.

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

Bunny had called, Tooth, Sandman and North to the Warren when he knew Jack would be having a 'snowball fight to end snowball fights' with Jamie.

"Right, it's Frostbite's ferst birthday, with us. It needs ta be special."

"We could give him a tour of the world on the Sleigh."

"It's not Christmas, mate! Plus the thing would give a concision ta anyone in their righ' mind!"

"Oh, I know. A look at all the teeth of famous people would be nice"

Bunny snorted. "Only to yarself 'nd yar fairies. What da ya think, Sandy?" The Guardian in question just shrugged, not being able to come up with any ideas.

A moment later Bunny shouted, "I've got it!"

North looked confused. "Got vhat? A flu?"

"Nah ya dingbat. An idea for Snowflake's birthday. We'll throw 'im a surprise party!" The Guardians all approved and began the planning immediately. They all agreed that Aster be the one in charge. After all it WAS his idea. He made sure that the party was suited to Jack's personal interests not those of the rest of the Guardians. The 3 had never seen Bunny working so hard on a project before. Not even the Easter that his life depended on.

* * *

Bunny was pulled out of his blast from the past by some Dreamsand stopping him in place. He stopped the motion of his legs and looked down. There was a cliff with a drop who's height couldn't be determined. He looked back at the Guardians who were slowly but surely making their way towards him.

"Stop!" He shouted. "It's my mistake, my fault. I will fix this myself. Whether ya lot like it or not." And with that, he tapped the ground with his foot and disappeared down his tunnel.


	9. 143 Bedrooms

**The creepiness factor of this chapter is indescribable.**

 **To me, at least.**

* * *

The oversized warrior rabbit arrived at the globe room. He saw the 5 lights that indicted where the Guardiams were located. He went to the power system and shut the globe down. He then locked it with a special lock that could only be opened via his paw print. Making sure that the lock was in place and functioning, he then tapped the ground and appeared at the mansion belonging to none other than Pitch Black.

He had been around here before and knew for a fact that Pitch would be in an empty bedroom. Why the Nightmare King had 143 bedrooms was beyond the Pooka. He went to the one closest one to the entrance and carefully peared through the window. The moment his mind had registered what was going on in the room he was sure he would nightmares and daymares (nightmare but in the day time while you're awake) for the rest of his life. Jack was curled up happily on the bed sleeping peacefully. What he saw next scarred him for life. There was Pitch Black, sitting on the bed, stroking Jack on the head like he was his own son. The victorious smile on his face was not something Bunny thought liked.

The boy stirred and began to wake up. But Pitch didn't stop the motion. Bunny couldn't wait to see Jack deck his kidnapper but thought he died when he saw and heard what happened.

"Hello, Jack. I've been extremely worried about you."

"What happened?"

"You were kidnapped by those so called Guardians I was telling you about. They brainwashed you and turned you against me. Luckily I reversed the brainwashing process and brought you home. You may have difficulty remembering everything but it will wear off in time."

"Thank you for saving me, Father."


	10. Jack Black

"Why don't you go refamiliarise yourself with the place? I have to take care of something quickly." Jack jumped off the bed and ran out of the room shouting, "See you later Father!"

Pitch chuckled and said, "I know you're there Aster!"

Bunny pulled himself to his full height so that they were eye to eye. The only thing stopping Bunnymund from punching Pitch was the fact that they're was glass in between them. While it would cause a great deal of damage to Pitch, it wouldn't be much help if Bunny too had glass embedded in his fur.

"You bastard! You lied to Jack! You brainwashed him! Not us!"

"But according to my son, you did."

"Don't you dare call him your son! He was never yours!"

He WAS never. But now he is. And there nothing you can do about it. So stay away from him. One attempt at a rescue and you won't remember who you are. Now. Hop along. Would love to chat but I need to give my SON some dinner."

Bunny looked at the clock and noticed it was 7 o'clock. The time Jack ALWAYS had dinner. He looked towards Pitch to see him leaving the room. The Nightmare King turned and said "By the way, Jack Frost no longer exists. His name is now Jack Black. Ta Ta!"

* * *

Jack was laying on his bed sleeping. Several scenes plagued his mind

"No, no the kangaroo's right."

"What did ya just call me? I am not a kangaroo mate."

"and all this time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, then what are you."

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. And people believe in me."

The scene changed.

"I'm THIS close to strangling you"

"Aw. Love you too, Kangaroo."

Old memories entered his slumber, all including Aster. But Jack couldn't remember anything. He planned to get his 'father' to permanently remove them. The memories were the only thing that could help the winter spirit regain his memory. But if everything went according to plan, he would unknowingly remove Jack Frost forever.

* * *

Later that day, Sandy found Bunny. But instead of informing the others he just watched as the Pooka put the Warren on lockdown. The ancient Guardian knew that only Aster could enter the area of Pitch's Mansion.

He looked up at the MiM and thought silently, "Please make sure they both come back safe and sound." And with that he watch the Easter Bunny disappear in the quest to save Jack.


	11. Stalked By The Easter Bunny

_Guest- Oh No he never kidnapped Jack because he wanted family. But I won't give more info encase I give the whole thing away! :P_

 _Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

Bunny found himself at Pitch's mansion once again, this time outside of his dining room. It was the next day and 'father' and 'son' were consuming breakfast.

"Jack, son? Are you alright? You seem to be distracted by something."

"It's nothing much, father. I just had a favour to ask of you."

Whenever the words 'father' or 'son' were spoken Bunnymund intensified his glare. If looks could kill, than Pitch Black would have been dead before he was born. Fortunately, none of the 2 realised that the Easter Bunny was stalking them through the window. The conversation continued.

"What do you need?"

"Well, last night I had a strange dream. I think they are memories from when I was kidnapped and brainwashed."

Bunny had to summon an immense amount of patience to stop himself from wiping the growing grin from Pitch's face.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. They all had a giant rabbit in them, otherwise they have nothing in common." Bunny felt something in his chest. Every single memory Jack had recalled the Pooka was in it. Jack favoured the bunny over the rest of the Guardians. It only increased his determination to get the Guardian of Fun back. "So I was wondering if you could get rid of all the memories from my kidnapping. I don't want them to try and somehow use it against me."

"Well then we better get started. Come along." Bunny watched as they left the room, worry engulfing his mind. Without a moments hesitation, he hopped off after them. He was going to get Jack Frost back, if it killed him. Or even better, killed Pitch.


	12. Jackson Overland Frost

_Another update on the same day! How nice am I!?_

* * *

While Jack was following Pitch, he felt a weird feeling. As if he were being watched. He looked around but couldn't spy the reason for his uncomfort. He didn't bother telling his 'father' though. It was probably a moment of paranoia. He thought about the memories he had from his 'kidnapping'. No matter how much he or Pitch tried to convince him, he couldn't remember any negative reactions from the 4 spirits. Except for when he called the oversized rabbit a 'kangaroo'. He wanted to get rid of the memories, but there was a voice at the back of his that was trying to convince him otherwise. No one was stopping him from changing his mind. He was so confused. He was more lost than a needle in a haystack.

They soon arrived at a room which contained only a table. Pitch indicated for the winter spirit to lie in the said table.

"Are you ready Jack?"

But before the boy could answer the window shattered. Jack covered his face to avoid getting injured in the face by the sharers of glass. A loud thud was heard, like someone landing from a big jump. He timidly opened his eyes and saw the rabbit from his memories. And he remembered. It was E. Aster Bunnymund, the spirit of Spring and Easter as well as the Guardian of Hope. North, Sandman and Tooth weren't the bad guys. The man who had faked being his father was. Pitch Black was the villain, not the Guardians. And he was NOT Jack Black. He was Jackson Overland Frost. The spirit of Winter, the Guardian of Fun and an immortal with the desire to beat the crap out of a certain nightmare King. He turned to look at Pitch, a scary smile adorning his face. Pitch visibly gulped in fear...


	13. Yer A Guardian Fur Moons Sake!

Pitch gulped in fear...

...And suddenly the ground beneath them shook.

"Watch out, Frostbite."

Jack jumped out of the way as Pitch lunged at him. The nickname made him wonder how he could ever of doubted his friends. It made him feel guilty that he easily let fear and anger get the best of him. It made his determination to murder Pitch stronger. He turned around and threw his staff aside. He punched Pitch in the stomach, which made the older spirt stumble. Using his moment of weakness, Jack kicked him in the back causing the black haired spirit to fall to the ground. Pitch turned around to see that Jack had picked up his staff and was aiming it at his heart. Or whatever was in that area of his chest. Jack was sure Pitch didn't have a heart.

"Any last words, Pitch?"

"No Jack. You can't do this. I'll change my ways."

"Oh look. The depressed, pathetic little immortal teenager can make the Nightmare King beg for mercy. I truly deserve a pat on the back for that. Say your last goodbyes Pitch Black."

Jack channeled his powers through the staff, building up the power, motivated by the urge to make Pitch pay for brainwashing him. Pitch deserved this. He hurt children. He hurt adults. He hurt spirits. He hurt sprites. He hurt the Guardians. He hurt everyone. It was time for a taste of his own medicine. And it would be the last thing he would taste. He steadied the staff and took a deep breath...

Before a large furry law knocked it out of his grasp. He turned furiously around to one E. Aster Bunnymund. "What was THAT for!?"

"Jack, yer a Guardian fur moons sake! No matter what the bastard's done, ya shouldn't kill him. It doesn't matter what ya think Frostie! Murder in never the answer!" Bunny would of continued his rant, but the younger male pushed him aside. Bunnymund turned to see Pitch smiling triumphantly, a dagger in his hand, going through Jack's chest. Blood streamed into a huge puddle on the floor, and Jack fell to the ground, his breathing and pulse growing fainter with every passing moment.


	14. Ya Promised

_This is the biggest chapter in this story thus far._

* * *

"JACK!"

Bunny lunged next to the boy, shaking him, hoping, hoping he would open his eyes and he would fly away like it was a prank. He Hoped. The Pooka, at first, never saw the importance of hope. His old motto used to be, 'Never hope, because it won't help you achieve.' But over the years after the death of his family and friends, he learnt that hope could go a long way. It could help build up confidence. And if you hoped enough, it could make the impossible, possible. He had never hoped enough when his family had died. He never hoped for the impossible. Maybe if he did, then they may of survived. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Come on, mate!"

Jack opened his eyes slightly, just enough so he could see his companion. He spoke in a raspy voice. "Looks like immortals, aren't immortals after all. You always wondered..."

"Shut up, ya bloody show pony!" The Easter Bunny's voice was thick. "This is the second time ya made me beg for ya to get up in the past 2 days."

"Aww, you actually care."

Bunny's mind drifted to what Jack had said earlier.

 _"_ _Oh look. The depressed, pathetic little immortal teenager can make the Nightmare King beg for mercy."_

 _"Depressed."_

 _"Pathetic."_

 _"Teenager."_

Suddenly, realisation struck the Pooka.

Jack had been alone for 300 years. No one could see him, and on the occasion someone COULD, they treated him like filth. Even Bunny. If MiM hadn't picked Jack to be a Guardian, then that attitude would of continued. But now he was like a little brother. Someone who he would forever fight with, but would forever love and protect. But all the love in the universe wouldn't make up for those 3 centuries of solitude. The boy had learned to stand independently, something that made Bunny want to cry. He was a teenager. An older child. He was one of the ones the Guardians had sworn to protect. They had failed. And to see that Jack thought himself to be pathetic, made Bunny want to sweep him up in a hug. If anyone was pathetic, it was him. After the blizzard of '68, Bunny had found Jack and warned him of the consequences if it were to happen again. He then left without letting the boy get word in edgewise. He hadn't bothered asking WHY. WHY, he caused the blizzard. Maybe if he had pried a bit more, he could of solved the teens heartache.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

"For what you kangaroo?"

"I never talked to ya during yar 300 years of isolation."

"It doesn't matter.."

"Yes it does, ya dingbat. I've always thrown accusations at ya. I left ya alone..."

"If you keep dwelling on the past, how can you handle the future?" That was when Bunnymund noticed, Jack's voice was growing fainter and fainter. He was dying.

"No Jack. Ya can't die. Ya promised to help me fur Easter. Ya promised to keep the elves outta of tha way, so North can prepare fur Christmas. Ya can't leave. What would Baby Tooth say? Yar her best friend. What abowt Jamie 'nd Sophie?..."

"Just say it, buddy."

"Don't leave me. Ya mean so much ta me. Ya can't leave. Prove to me that immortals are immortals. Please don't die."

Jack's voice was extremely quiet, even Bunny had to strain to hear it. "Goodbye." And he was gone.

Bunny turned to Pitch, his expression saying it all. He had forgotten all about mercy.


	15. All His Fault

Pitch instantly sent fearlings at the giant rabbit, hoping to distract him long enough to escape. Maybe killing the Guardian of Fun was a bad idea. The boogeyman would get himself killed by the Easter Bunny. A 6'1 Easter Bunny, but the Easter Bunny, nonetheless.

No matter how many fearlings were sent, they all found their heads being chopped off by boomerangs. Bunny leaped over the table towards the golden eyed Spirit.

"Yar goin' ta furget why ya ever messed with the Guardians." Said Bunnymund angrily. He attacked Pitch and soon had him against the floor.

Pitch played his card of despiration. "What did you say to Jack? Hmm? Something about murder not being the answer?"

Aster fumed at the realisation that Pitch was right. He had just now told Jack that he shouldn't murder Pitch, and now he was going to do it himself. What would the Guardians say? What would his family have said? What would Jack of said?

Jack.

His first birthday as a Guardian was meant to be happy, filled with presents, cake and banter. Instead over the course of 2 days he had: Spent half the day looking for them, got kicked out by his friend, got brainwashed by the Nightmare King, got stabbed in the back, and then died. If there was a prize for the worst birthday and day after birthday, Bunnymund would win, hands down. After all, it was his idea for the party, him who chased Jack away, him who never got help fast enough, him who never anticipated Pitch's attack. It was all his fault. No one else. Because of his foolishness, another family member died.

That was when he remembered that Pitch was waiting to see if he would kill him or not. He looked down in disgust and picked up the body of the Winter spirit. He walked away, never wanting to see Pitch or his home again. Bunnymund was almost at the door when he heard Pitch incant something. His eyes widened in realisation. Pitch was calling another brainwashing spirit.

For none other than, E. Aster Bunnymund.


	16. Dodging and Leaping

The brainwashing nightmare, got closer, and closer. Bunny repeatedly threw his boomerangs at it, but unlike the original nightmares, it would just reform. His weapons had no effect. Knowing if he stayed he would be brainwashed, he held the body of Jack close and ran. He didn't know where he was going but it had to be anywhere but here.

Aster then realised that he had 'borrowed' one of North's snow globes, in case of an emergency. And this definitely classed as an emergency. He grabbed it and shouted "THE WARREN!" And leaped through the portal.

He sighed in relief to see the familiar landscape of his home when he heard a rustle behind him. The brainwashing nightmare had followed him.

However, they were no longer in Pitch's mansion. This was Bunny's home. He had the upper hand. Or in his case, upper paw. He dodged the plants, and bolted over his unpainted googies. But the nightmare was only getting closer. Bunny felt his conscious begin to leave him. He was failing!

He was moments away from becoming Pitch's servant. By this point he had stopped running. There was nothing he could do.

Then his eyes widened. It was coming for the nearest living creature. When Pitch had brainwashed Jack, the boy was the only living thing closest since he was quite far from the trees. If Bunnymund timed it right, he may have a chance. He saw an extremely long, flexible plant and grasped it in his free paw. The nightmare was 5 seconds away.

5.

This had to work.

4.

But what if he failed?

3.

No. He was the Guardian of Hope. That's what he had to do.

2.

For the children.

1.

For Jack.

With all his might, he pulled the plant in front of him, just as the brainwashing nightmare was about to, well, brainwash him. It took over the plant. The colour dulled slightly. And before anything else could happen, Aster chopped the plant with his boomerang, killing both the plant and the brainwashing nightmare.

He then fainted, holding Jack close by him.


	17. Blinking

Bunny blinked and saw white.

Did he die while he was unconscious?

Was he in heaven?

He blinked again and this time saw shapes moving in the corner of his eyes. He also heard some noises, but didn't understand what it was.

He blinked once more and saw 3 worried Guardians. He was sure there were now 4 other Guardians disincluding himself.

Then he remembered.

The party planning.

The horrid words.

Jacks brainwashing.

His own near brainwashing.

Jack's death.

No. Maybe it was just a nightmare. Planning parties was stressful business. And if this Pooka was stressed, then he would more often than not have a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. Jack was immortal. Immortals didn't die.

Life then cruelly decided for him to be able to hear what his friends were saying.

"...Jack's no moving."

...

"No, Sandy. Don't say that. I mean sign it. He can't be dead. Bunnymund wouldn't let that happen."

"Look, Bunny is waking."

The 6'1 rabbit sat up slowly, ignoring the worried questions of his companions. It finally clicked. He was in the infirmary at the

Pole. He looked at the bed across from him and saw a familiar skinny frame. Without thinking, he pounced over to the bed and gently placed a paw over Jack's chest, hoping to see the rise and fall of his chest, or feel the beating of his heart. Nothing.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Aster lifted his head to see North looking down at the kneeling Pooka.

"It's my fault. I indirectly killed 'im. I indirectly killed a member of my family. Again. I kept hoping, maybe we would both come out of this smiling. He didn't even find out about 'is birthday party."

"Bunny, there was nothing you could do to..."

"Ya don't understand. He 'ad been brainwashed by Pitch after he left the HideOut. The creep brainwashed Frostbite into being 'is son. The sight scarred me fur life. I managed to snap 'im out of it but then the boy was ready ta murder Pitch. I stopped 'im, said that Guardians didn't kill. Pitch was 'bout ta stab me but the lifeless idiot ya see here, pushed me outta the way 'nd took the blow 'imself. Then..He..I..."

All of them understood. They lowered their heads sadly, mournful expressions adorning their faces.

Droopy ears shot up upon hearing a familiar raspy voice.

"Hey. What happened? Whose funeral is it?"


	18. Warm Embrace

"Hey. What happened? Whose funeral is it?"

Aster's eyeballs opened and looked up so fast that if he had done it any faster, his eyeballs would have fell out. Laying in front of them was a barely alive Jackson Overland Frost.

Bunny touched the boy in front of him, as if in a trance. "Frostbite?" He whispered. Jack's slow and gentle smile was answer enough. Bunnymund carefully pulled the Spirit of Winter into a hug. The 2 barely noticed the others smile happily, shouting for joy and leaving the room, until Jack pulled away from the embrace.

"Did I scare you, Peter Cottontail?"

Jack expected some kind of insult to be fired back at him but instead the 6'1 Easter Bunny with nerves of steel started to cry.

"How can ya do that? Ya were just killed 'nd ya come back from the dead like the past 2 days didn't 'appen!"

Jack was shocked. During his immortal life, no one had ever shown so much worry, about him of all people. He was use that person who would laugh and joke in 98% of the situations he got himself into. As a result of his foolishness, no one liked him or even bothered to give him a polite 'Hello.' To see someone cry over him, the Easter Bunny crying over him, filled his heart with something he didn't recognise. It was a warm feeling. Almost as warm as the embrace he received from said Bunny.

"I'm not ignoring the past 2 days but like you said, I just came back from the dead. I want everything to go back to normal."

It was then, when Bunny realised why this whole situation happened. He picked up the boy gingerly, ignoring the protests coming from him. To Jack's dismay he realised he wouldn't be able to walk let alone fly and he groaned when Bunny dumped him into a wheelchair. "Bunny I can fly you know! And where are we going anyways?"

"Bunnymund smiled at the childish attitude and said "You'll see!" They went down the hall, Jack being blissfully unaware of the heart attack he was due to have.


	19. Acceptance

They entered the globe room slowly, so as not to evoke a headache for either of them.

Jack looked around the room cautiously, looking for anyone or anything out of place. The room was as normal as it could get.

"Surprise!" Everyone else jumped out from behind the globe chucking a mixture of confetti and Dreamsand into the air. Balloons flew up in the colours of silver, white and blue. A present was in every Guardian's hand, excluding Bunny.

Jack's hand flew to his heart and began breathing heavily. Once the boy got control of his lungs he glared at the nearest person which happened to be Aster. "What's all this?" Jack asked, unsure how to react. He clutched his staff tight, the shout had put him slightly on edge.

Sandy explained. He made a snowflake with a party hat on top and confetti. He then made a box and a figure representing Jack. The figure opened the box and party supplies fell out.

"It's a surprise birthday party...for me?"

Sandy nodded in confirmation.

Jack let out a shuddering breath and spoke quietly, "My birthday's gone." With every word he spoke the louder he became. "It was yesterday when I went looking for you. You could of thought of an excuse to get rid of me, but you decided to just insult me. I know I'm a pain. A nuisance. And a potential murderer. Someone who murders using snow. I've killed thousands in the first decade of my immortal life. Just because no one bothered to help me. The blizzard of '68 is when I tried to suppress my powers so no one would be killed by my crazy powers. Now that people appreciate me, I'm finding it hard to understand what to do. So when you insulted me I left and got brainwashed by Pitch. You only started caring once you found that out! I'm sick of being insulted, used. This can't make up for what you said at the HideOut."

While the beginning of the speech was to everyone he ended up turning and shouting at Bunnymund.

The Pooka kneeled down so he was eye level with the Guardian of Fun. "I know what I said was wrong. I know nothin' can take it back. No amount of love and Fun can make up for 300 years of solitude and harsh words. But I will try. No matter how impossible people say it is. Hope can make the impossible, possible. So, I hope that in time, ya can furgive me. Maybe not today, or the next year, maybe even never. But I can hope ya will."

Jack looked at him dead in the eye, his eyes softening. Bunny noticed Jack's eyes watered. But not a drop rolled down the boy's cheek. Jack noticed that Bunny saw his watering eyes and he quickly used the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his eyes. They both silently accepted the apologies.

"Ho, Ho! No more chat-chit. Jack has presents to open."


	20. Of Gifts and Bows

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed the story. Seeing them makes my day._

 _We are nearing the end of the story, so I have a vital question to ask . Do you guys want a sequel? I have put a poll up, (find it on my profile page ), it is open until Friday 16th June 2017. So in 1-2 days. If more people ask for it then I will post the sequel._

 _Thank you too bluefrosty27 for the info :P_

 _Time to PARTY !_

* * *

North thrust his present into Jack's arms, ignoring the fact that Jack had his staff in both hands. The present was covered in Christmas wrapping paper. Pictures of Christmas trees littered a red landscape. The birthday immortal raised his eyebrow at the elder the look clearly stating _it's-only-October-not-Christmas-which-is-2-months-away._ The old man didn't care and gestured for the boy to open the package. I was long and thin with a beautiful blue bow on top. He pulled the bow of carefully and put it to the side and he carefully tore the paper off. Inside was a magnificent snowboard. It was blue with snowflake shaped crystals around the edges. Jack thanked the man as Sandy gave his gift.

It was golden with a bow to match. Again, he placed the bow to the side so he could open the present. A replica of Jack's hoodie was inside. But instead on white sparkles that represented frost, there was a shower of golden sand on it. If Jack wore when going to sleep, it would ward off any nightmare, no matter how strong.

The next was a small box, the resembled an earring box. Of course there was another bow which Jack would keep. A purple one. Inside the box was a snowflake broach. In the middle was a familiar pattern of diamonds.

"This broach contains all the memories you have had since you were born." Tooth explained. "This is different from your tooth box however, as it records every memory you have while wearing it, ready for you to witness instantly. You are the only one who can see them unless you willingly want to show another." Jack thanked the three of them and they began the celebrations.

They played pin the tail on the dolphin (Jack's favourite animal), pass the parcel (with snow related prizes, and they whacked a snowflake pinnate. The Guardians had to admit that it was a good idea to put Bunny in charge. Otherwise they would of played pin the star on the Christmas tree, pass the parcel with balls of dreamsand within and would of had a pinnate full of dental hygiene products.

The cake was the shape of Jack's staff. It was made to look like it was lying in Jack's lake. It was a chocolate cake with a multicoloured cream centre. The cake was Phil's birthday present to Jack.

A few hours later everyone was sitting around chatting and laughing. Jack looked onto the scene with a smile. It was an amazing day, even if he was confined to a wheel chair. Bunny came up to him and whispered, "Time for my gift." He beckoned the winter to spirit in the direction he was heading in. Jack followed until Aster tapped the ground with his foot, causing Jack to fall through after him.


	21. Wheelchair Of Ultra Confinement

Guest- Well the sequel would explore why Jack was chosen to defeat Pitch in the first place. It may also have another winter spirit (which would be an OC) to be Jack's love intrest. Not sure about that last one. I may make a poll for that if people vote for a sequel.

BTW I have changed my mind. The poll will close on Sunday 18th June.

Also if you do not have an account and want to vote then in your review pick either YES or NO.

* * *

Upon arriving at their destination, Jack immediately recognised where they were. After all, how can you forget your own home? There was nothing different about it. His confusion was probably printed all over his face as Bunny chuckled and began pushing the wheelchair.

After a while, they arrived at the entrance of a clearing Jack had never explored. Bunny stood behind the Guardian of Fun, a slightly smug expression on his face. Jack took control of the Wheelchair Of Ultra Confinement and rolled around the corner. An amazed gasp emitted from his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. There was an extremely long tree with huge branches stretching out about 5 feet. There was an exquisite tree house almost as long as the branches. It was expertly made and decorated. It had thousands of snowflakes painted upon it, each one unique. There were sparkling blue spirals and the door was a cerulean blue, like Jack's eyes. Jack looked towards the base of the tree and saw a little lift (little meaning big enough to hold all 5 Guardians at once). Aster pushed him onto the lift and they went up. When they reached the door, Bunny told Jack to put his hand on the scanner by the door. When he did, the door opened with a gentle click.

Inside it looked like Jack had gone in a created a winter wonderland. The chairs, table and cupboards in the kitchenette were white with some sparkles here and there. A beanbag rested in the corner was a blue to match the door the walls were decorated to make it look had snow had fallen. A chandelier made of sapphires hung proudly from the ceiling. The bathroom had blue walls and a shower, toilet and sink that all shone a blinding white. There were 2 rooms. The guest room was a mixture of greys and blues. A crystal chandelier overlooked the room. Jack's room was slightly different to the other rooms. His room had walls covered in royal blue and a deep emerald green. Those same colours hung off the chandelier. The bed was light blue, as was the bedside table and his cupboard.

Bunny looked on nervously as Jack explored. Would he not like the colour scheme, or the rooms? Or maybe he didn't like the idea of having his own place. Bunny had got the idea when he realised that Tooth, Sandy, North and himself all had a home, but Jack didn't. He had actually been planning it just after Pitch's defeat. "Well?"

Jack turned around and smiled. "It's perfect."


	22. Siblings and Fathers

The FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourited this. If you want to know what Pitch means at the end of the chapter then go to the poll on my profile and pick YES for a sequel.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE, YA GUMBY!" It was another day at the Pole, and everyone had settled. All was calm. Until Jack dyed Bunny's fur neon orange, which was the reason the Pooka was currently rampaging after the Spirit of Winter. "JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! WHEN I GET MA PAWS ON YA, YAR GONNA WISH YA DIED LAST WEEK!" The only reply he received was a childish squeal and a full-blown laughing fit which followed immediently afterwards.

Aster chased Jack outside, which of course gave the teen an advantage. However, Aster had something Jack would never have. Giant Paws.

He cornered Jack between a wall of a ravine and himself. He tackled Jack and it wasn't long before Jack was begging Bunny to stop the torture.

"Ha...No...Stop...Hahaha...have mercy...oh moon...please...haha...can't take...much...more...hahahaha!"

"Say, 'E. Aster Bunnymund is the greatest spirit to ever exist and I will never dye his fur another colour ever again.'"

"...haha..NEVER...hahahaha...!" Bunny tickled furiously. Jack could barely breathe. "AAAHHH...ok...UNCLE..UNCLE.. Bunnymund..haha..is the greatest...OH My Moon.. Spirit to ever live and I will..AAHH..never dye his fur another colour again...NOW STOP!..hahahaha!"

Bunny stopped his attack and Jack pulled out a bottle from his pocket. He dumped it on Bunny to remove the dye. All that tickling had been worth it.

They sat idly. Staring off into the distance.

"They loved it."

Jack turned to stare at the Pooka in confusion. Bunnymund turned to him and continued.

"Ma siblings loved it when I tickled them. They used ta do bad things on purpose just so I would do it. Ma mother told me that tickling was reward ta them so that's why it didn't work. I did it regardless. Yar laughter reminded me of the...the last time I played with them...'fore they died..."

"Oh..." Jack didn't know what to say. He didn't remember the feeling of playing with his sister. He couldn't comfort him. "They asked me something... If I would meet them in the next world..." Bunnymund broke down crying. "...I promised. I said I would no matter what anyone said. I told them no force on Earth would stop me. But I forgot about the force in space. MiM turned me inta an immortal. I broke their last hope of seeing me. Sometimes I find myself wondering why I was chosen ta be the Guardian of Hope. I don't give it. I break it. I broke my siblings hope of ever seeing me again. I broke yar hope of us. Of family. Hell, I even broke Pitch's hope ta make Earth a livin' nightmare."

"You broke my hope. Shattered it. But you did the impossible. You brought my hope back. You picked up the fragments of it and spent months putting it back into it's original form. You even made it stronger. You were right to stop Pitch. You give a good hope. Not something that powers villains hell-bent on world domination. And I'm sure your siblings would understand. Maybe you'll die and come back to life like I did. I saw my sister and mother. They were upset I had to come back, but they understood. I'm sure your family will as well."

"What 'bout yar father?"

"What about him?"

"Did ya see him when ya 'died'? Asked the Pooka, making quotation marks when he said 'died'.

"Now that I think about it...No. It was only my mother and Flee."

"What does that mean?"

* * *

Pitch chuckled from his layer.

"That means your father is still alive. And I know exactly where he is..."


	23. Is There A Sequel?

The results are in.

...

…

…

…

…

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

The sequel for Frosting on the cake is now up under he name, 'Cherry on Top'.

Thank you to everyone who voted YES on the poll. You are truly awesome.


End file.
